


Am I Not a Prey?

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oneshot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swoop caught the Prime he had laid optics on for a while now. But Optimus is confused at the Dinobot's gentleness. What would the beast want to do with him?</p>
<p>*Inspired by Quiet_Shadow's '28 woes'</p>
<p>*Oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Not a Prey?

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot is here!!!
> 
> And there are Dinobots too in this one! (Yay)
> 
> I know this is an unusual pairing, but it was inspired by Quiet_Shadow's 'On Vacation' woe. You can find it on his/her '28 woes' work.
> 
> This story doesn't involve rape or torture or anything like that (finally!) but it's still explicit, so watch out!
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"What in the-?"

Optimus landed harshly on a rough surface, face-first. He grunted and lifted himself up, realizing that he was in a type of nest; he could tell by the little sticks and tree branches plucking out.

Well, he should have expected it from a Pteranodon.

He was walking on the forest, looking for a supposed Allspark shard hidden. It wasn't longer than 5 cycles when he heard a very-well known cry come from the sky.

Frag. Dinobots!

He forgot the shard and ran off into the woods, dodging tree branches and jumping big rocks to avoid falling on the dirt floor. No matter how fast he ran, those cries and the rumbling of flying propulsors got nearer and nearer.

He found a small cave and jumped inside it, curling as best as he could to be missed by the Pteranodon. He heard the metalic flapping of Swoop's wings just above his hiding place, spark beating hard inside its chamber. For a moment it seemed the Dinobot was just flying in circles above him, waiting for him to come out.

They stayed like this for about two groons, until Swoop grew bored and left. Optimus let out a shuddery sigh and slowly ducked out of the cave. He looked around the area for a bit, scanning for the prescence of any robotic being, but they showed none. That's when he felt confident enough and came out completely, standing tall between all the trees.

He took three steps and suddenly he was grasped by the shoulders and lifted into the air. Strong, yellow claws were holding him firmly, while big metallic wings flapped majestically in the air. He had fallen in the Dinobot's trap!

Optimus struggled with all his might, but stopped when they got to a considerable height. Struggling now would be stupid; if Swoop let him go he would offline anyways. He let himself be carried until they reached a type of village, full of different mechs and femmes who he thought were Dinobots too.

Now, Optimus just stared at the Pteranodon with fear in his optics, his axe had been taken away and his gaplers were stuck, they wouldn't come out no matter how many times he sent the command. The flying creature just stood on the opposite edge of the nest, watching his prey intently. Surprisingly, he didn't try to attack the Autobot.

Swoop jumped in front of Optimus and transformed, leaning down to examine him better. Optimus pressed himself even more against the side of the nest, praying to Primus that he wouldn't get eaten alive. "D-don't hurt me! Stay away from m-me!" The Dinobot didn't mind the Autobot's pleas in the slightest, he merely sniffed him and patted his belly, tilting his helm to the side as if he was confused. He sniffed him again and suddenly he turned around, walking to the side of the nest he was in before, transformed back into a Pteranodon and flew away.

Optimus was venting heavily with fear, thank Primus the savage hadn't killed him! But he couldn't waste this precious time: he had to plan an escape. He looked down, and found that he was several feet above the ground. Okay, so jumping wasn't an option. He crawled to the other side of the nest, and saw that the branches of the tree the nest was in were too far away from each other. Pit, he couldn't climb down either. Optimus sighed and leaned against the pile of branches and leaves, telling himself to relax and think of another way to get out.

* * *

A sudden 'stomp' woke him up. Frag, he didn't notice he had fallen into recharge while he was thinking of a way out! How long was he out? A groon? A day? Maybe a week?

He onlined sleepy optics, only to see the Pteranodon standing again in front of him, and he was holding a strange object in its beak. It was hard to tell what that was though, the light was dimmer than the last time he had been awake.

Onlining optics to the max, he noticed that it was night already. Slag, was he out for _that_  long? How could he be tired from a very short persecution? And what if they had done something weird to his frame while he was out? Optimus panicked again and pressed himself back on the nest, just as he did a few groons ago.

Swoop made his way to the Autobot and placed the object in front of Optimus, like a cyber-cat gifting a dead mechanimal to its owner. What was that supposed to be? A gift? A warning? What was it, even?!

The Dinobot transformed again and sat down in front of the object he had just dropped. He looked at Optimus and then at the strange thing, then back at him and then at the thing once again. Optimus still didn't understand what was he supposed to do or what was Swoop expecting from him, so he dared to ask. "Um... what is this?" Swoop blinked his optics and leaned on to grab a piece of whatever that was. He moved it closer to his face and took a bite. Soon, the Dinobot was chewing calmly and staring at the Prime, like if he was waiting for him to get it.

Ah, so he had brought some refuel. Great. But was that safe for _him_? He clearly knew they had different life styles, so he wasn't sure. The flying mech swallowed and offered the piece in his servos to Optimus. "D-do you want me t-to eat it?" He was still afraid, but not as much as before. The Dinobot shifted himself forward a fraction and offered it again to Optimus, their blue optics the only source of light.

"O-okay... Thank you." Optimus took the food from Swoop's servos and examined it first. It looked like a type of leg, but not a Cybertronian leg, and certainly not and organic leg. Their frames couldn't refuel from organic flesh. It was bigger than a turbo-rabbit, but smaller than a hyper-cow. It had to be a cyber-pig leg. He opened his intake and sunk his denta on the metallic flesh. He was right, it tasted like pork. And it was surprisingly tasty, so he took another bite after he had swallowed the first.

Swoop gestured a very small smile of satisfaction and took a piece for himself. They both ate silently until there were only metal bones left. The Pteranodon pushed them aside and grabbed two other objects Optimus didn't notice he had brought too. Like the refuel, Swoop offered one to Optimus and he took it, it was a small wooden bowl filled with water. He swirled it around and quickly scanned it, taking a sip now that he knew it wasn't drugged or something.

"Thanks for everything, um... er..." Optimus wanted to show his gratitude, but he didn't know the Dinobot's designation. Speaking of, the flying beast just sat there, holding the bowl with his claws and staring at Optimus. "Um, do you have a name?" He was still quiet. "Well, can you even understand me? Can you understand what I'm saying?" Swoop blinked his optics and after a few nano-kliks, he nodded.

Good, they could communicate at least. "Okay, can you tell me your name, please? I'm Optimus Prime. Can you tell me yours?" Optimus said while gesturing to himself, just in case the Dinobot didn't get what was he saying. "Swoop." It was the only answer he got. Ah, finally. He actually understood him!

"Okay Swoop, nice to meet you." Even though this mech was a savage, being polite didn't make him lose anything, right? Better make a good start and maybe he wouldn't end up wounded. "Thank you for letting me refuel. But why are you doing this?" Optimus tilted his helm to the side, waiting for an answer. Instead, Swoop discarded the now empty bowl where he had pushed away the bones, and crawled slowly to Optimus. He started feeling uneasy, that blue gaze right in front of his face plates and he could feel the warm air being vented in and out of the other's frame.

Swoop raised a claw hand, as if preparing to strike the Prime, and Optimus flinched and shut his optics tightly. That was it- this beast was going to kill him.

Instead of a sharp cut, he received a soft pat on his belly. Confused, he onlined his optics, watching how Swoop purred cutely and kept stroking his midsection, as if he was carrying and the other was being attentive with the sparkling.

Suddenly, Optimus was yanked from his hips and placed in the middle of the nest, the Dinobot now looming over him. His gaze was different now, it had a gleam he recognized quickly, but didn't like it in the slightest.

Swoop wanted to interface.

Those clawed servos started stroking the Prime, feeling the metal of his chestplates and his soft belly, plucking hidden seams he didn't know were there. He kept pawing his frame, almost worshipping it, as he lowered a little bit more and started caressing his hips, rubbing the edges with his thumbs. Optimus wanted to protest, but his frame relaxed with every stroke he received as he leaned fully into the touch. Swoop gave a proud smile when the Autobot started mewling, engines revving at the hot display.

His servos finally moved to his pelvic plating, stroking up and down his interface panel to encourage it to open. That was when Optimus onlined his optics and placed a hand on Swoop's chest to push him away. "N-no! Don't touch me there... please." Optimus looked up at him with the saddest puppy-face he could make, and the Pteranodon seemed to clearly understand his partner's distress. He retrieved his servos from Optimus' pelvis and went back to his upper-half, pawing lazily at his sides as he dipped his helm on his neck and suckled gently.

Frag, everything felt too good. Optimus hadn't felt like this for... Well, since the incident of Elita-One. He _really_ missed this type of affections. He was enjoying this, Swoop's slim digits teasing sensitive wiring and his warm glossa lapping his neck softly, even if he didn't have an emotional connection and was just trying to get both of them off. Optimus moaned and arched up, pressing his neck against the Dinobot's intake as he pulled the other's back closer to him in a hug.

Surprisingly, Swoop understood the Prime's actions and did the same, he circled his arms around his waist and held him close, the two mechs hugging in the middle of the nest, Swoop's intake still suckling his neck and Optimus nuzzled his helm against the other. Optimus now knew that this savage -if he could still be called like that- wasn't going to hurt him, so he finally gave in and spread his legs to allow the Dinobot position between them.

Swoop again understood the gesture and placed himself between the Autobot's legs, gently grinding his pelvic plating against the other. Optimus felt the heat emmanating from his plating, and bucked his hips up in response. Swoop ground again and Optimus pushed again too, and soon they found a comfortable rythm. Swoop had stopped his suckling and was now venting a little heavier than before, obvious arousal growing bigger and bigger. Lubricant started seeping out of Optimus' panels as he moaned from the nice sensation.

Swoop sat up and started rubbing the panel again with his servo, Optimus almost immediately sending the command to open it. Lubricants that were pooling were released, running down his aft and onto the nest. At first, Swoop just watched his bare valve and sniffed it for a bit, as if examining him before touching it. He gave it an experimental lick and Optimus yelped, pushing himself onto his elbows to see what was going on.

Swoop gave it another lick, a little harder this time, and Optimus moaned. The Pteranodon understood his partner liked that, so he started lapping his outer folds hungrily. Optimus threw his head back, legs trembling a little from the pleasure. Swoop swirled his glossa over the sensitive mesh, licking the rim of his valve and occassionally suckling his exterior node. The firetruck was moaning and whining all the time, for him being a Dinobot, he was good at this!

Optimus cried out when the other's glossa entered him, making obscene squelching noises as it moved in and out of him at a fast pace. The Autobot looked down at Swoop, who was eating him out as if he was trying to get some water out of him to satisfy his parched throat. For a moment their optics met, burning lust in Swoop's and heated pleasure in Optimus'. The flying mech pulled out a little and wrapped his whole valve with his intake. Optimus let out a long moan. _He couldn't decide which part to suck_ he thought.

Optimus was moaning and pushing the thin helm down desperately now, Swoop's glossa swirling all over his heated components until he sucked his exterior node again and Optimus overloaded. He cried out, arching his hips up and pushing the other's helm down even harder, lubricants gushing out and staining the Dinobot's jaw.

After a while, Optimus finally let go and Swoop sat up again, licking left over lubricants off his lips. Optimus was recovering from his intense experience when he heard a 'click'. He looked at the Dinobot and noticed that he had opened his own interface panel, spike fully pressurized and ready to enter him. It was big though, maybe not too thick but big anyways. It was wide at the base but slimmer at the tip, which was pointed like and arrow. Would that fit inside him? Frag, he didn't know. And the thought alone made him whine.

"Alright, I see that you want some attention for yourself, eh?" Optimus said playfully as he got up on his elbows again. Swoop reached for the Autobot and shifted him carefully until he was in the position he wanted. "Oh... so you want to do me on the side?" Optimus asked as he laid on his right side, elbows helping him stay in place. Swoop nodded and crawled closer to him, lifting his left leg up and placing it over his shoulder. He took his spike with his servo and lined up the tip with the entrance, then pushed it halfway in.

Optimus grunted and balled his hands into fists. F-frag, it was thicker than what it looked like! He vented harshly at the sudden stretch, but Swoop didn't move any further. He stayed there, almost frozen, and waited for his partner to get used to the girth. A clawed thumb started to circle his node to keep the lubricant flowing, and after a while Optimus' pained grunts were replaced by soft pleasured moans. Swoop adjusted his hips a little and pushed the rest of his spike all the way in until the tip hit the back of Optimus' valve, their pelvic platings meeting.

Optimus was again grunting in pain, for the base was thicker than the tip and it stretched even more the small port. Swoop knew the Autobot was uncomfortable, so he leaned closer and pressed his forehelm against the other's, probably an equal to a kiss. He rolled his hips slowly, very slowly, to help ease the pain. Optimus offlined his optics and pressed his helm back to correspond the 'kiss'. The Pteranodon was being surprisingly gentle with him, and Optimus liked it. The blue mech still whimpered in pain, but Swoop took his time on letting him get used to the stretch. He circled his node again, and soon enough his movements made loud squelching noises from the lubricant that was now leaking.

"I... I think I'm ready... You can start moving now." Optimus purred when he felt his valve relax a little, pain almost forgotten as pleasure took its place again. Swoop separated his helm from the Prime's, braced himself to the nest with his servos at each side of their engaged frames, and pulled his spike less than a fourth and pushed it back in slowly. Optimus moaned. Yep, he definetely was prepared now. Swoop pulled out again and pushed back in, watching Optimus' expressions all the time. Pull out, push in. Pull out, push in. Out, in. Out, in. He kept the pace until he thought Optimus was ready for real, and he pulled out now half his girth and pushed back in a little harder.

Optimus moaned loudly, the thrusts aligning almost all the nodes in his valve as he was stuffed full. The tip of the pointed spike was pressing against the back of his valve, and it felt _wonderful_. "Ooooh Swoop... That feels so nice, please go faster." Optimus moaned between heated vents, and the Dinobot kept thrusting in and out the half of his length, but a little faster this time. The Autobot cried out again, his valve tightening every once in a while around his rod. Now it was Swoop the one desperate for more. He pulled out until just the head was in and filled his valve back with a sharp thrust. Optimus cried out in delight.

"Yes! Oh, do it again please!" Swoop retreated again and slammed his rod all the way in, another cry leaving Optimus' vocalizer. He was thrusting in and out hard, at a fast pace, intense pleasure traveling both their frames as Optimus' moans and cries and Swoop's grunts and growls resonated in the forest.

Now the Dinobot was fragging the Prime violently, Optimus begging for him to go deeper, faster and harder with each thrust, which Swoop was happy to comply. His spike was barely visible due to the fast pace they were going with, the tip rubbing his ceiling node deliciously and his soft walls clenching down on the rest of the spike stimulating his nodes in a way beyond words.

Optimus felt the cord currently pounding him swell with transfluid, just as he was getting close too. "O-o-overload inside me. A-and do it d-d-deep, please." Optimus purred to his comapanion before he screamed his name, valve walls tightening around Swoop's girth as it kept sliding in and out, trying to prolongue the Prime's overload. A few nano-kliks later the Dinobot overloaded too, a loud grunt escaping his vocalizer as his spike pressed against the back of his valve and transfluid exploded from it, filling the Autobot to the brim and some of it overflowing from the edges.

Optimus' carrying chamber opened and sucked the hot nanities inside, then closed again when it was full. Slag... Swoop's transfluid was so much that it had filled his chamber in a single overload. Optimus panted harshly and whimpered at the warm sensation in his belly, transfluid trapped inside it and ready to transform into another spark. Swoop was panting too, and after a while he pulled himself out, a rush of lubricants and transfluid gushing out of the Prime's valve.

They both laid on their backs and looked up at the night-sky filled with stars. Optimus sighed. It had been too long since he had felt this good, and he was glad Swoop had been satisfying and gentle enough.

The Pteranodon curled around Optimus, his bigger frame able to offer some protection. He moved his servo downwards and stopped at Optimus' midsection, right above where his carrying chamber was supposed to be. He chirped and clicked lovingly, stroking his abdomen in slow circles, feeling the bulge his transfluid had made.

Optimus now understood why the Dinobot was pawing his belly all this time.

* * *

(Several lunar-cycles later)

Optimus was woken up by a distressed chirp. He turned around and saw that one of his sparklings was crying, obviously uncomfortable. He gently took it in his arms and rocked him slowly, trying to lull him back into recharge.

Those pretty blue optics were the most beautiful ones he had seen. Well, aside from his other brothers' and sister's optics, which were gorgeous too.

Optimus had managed to give birth to four sparklings; the eldest one, a mech, was strong and had his carrier's frame, except from the external wings he had taken from his sire, the first flyer of the family. The second one, another mech, was a full Pteranodon, just like his sire. The third one, the only femme of the batch, was a grounder like her carrier, but had her sire's colors. And the last one, the smallest mech, had a slim frame with an identical crest like his sire's, but was a grounder too like his sister. He was very small and fragile.

Optimus smiled at the once again recharging sparkling, the little thing suckling his thumb and curled up against his carrier's broad chest. Maybe the youngest one wasn't as strong and big as the rest of his offspring, but that didn't matter. He didn't intend on training them as soldiers, he wanted to let them be whatever they wanted to be.

He heard some chirping and clicking again, and turned to face Swoop, who was re-arranging the primitive -but effective- warming sheet over his creations, and smiled up at Optimus when he noticed he was watching him, motioning him to come over and lay with their little ones.

Optimus smiled back and tucked himself next to the bitlets, both him and Swoop curling around in a protective circle. It was early morning, but still too early to start the day. He let himself fall slowly into recharge again, ignoring the voices resonating in the forest, clearly calling out for him.


End file.
